Momentos
by Luz V
Summary: Cinco Drabbles de diferentes personajes de la casa de Slytherin sin relación entre sí en respuesta al reto "Si me lo prohíbes más lo hago" que Tanit lanzó en su blog.
1. Primer momento

_**Disclaimer: Mira J.K. sé que TODOS los personajes te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini?**_

* * *

**_ Libro: Harry Potter VI _**

**_Capitulo: Plata y Ópalos _**

Patético

Fue tu primer pensamiento al ver a Potter entrar, hecho una furia al local. Te preguntaste vagamente qué le había molestado aquella vez, lo observaste a lo lejos, estaba rojo de rabia y tenía los puños apretados, parecía un animal muy feo a punto de explotar. Era exasperante y vergonzoso, casi tuviste ganas de decirle que la ropa sucia se lavaba en casa, casi.

Decidiste centrarte en algo más agradable como las piernas de Bell, debías admitir que para ser una Gryffindor tenía todo bien puesto en su lugar, si no fuera por esa mirada vacía que observaba a la nada hubiera resultado medianamente atractiva.

Sonreíste de medio lado, por lo que a ti concernía Malfoy era un idiota o estaba realmente desesperado, no podías creer que él realmente creyera que hechizando a esa Gryffindor lograría acabar con el anciano favoritista que se hacía llamar su director, viste como Potter y su séquito de perros falderos se marchaban del lugar tras Bell y su amiga.

Todo sea por la causa, pensaste aunque en realidad creías que jurar lealtad a algo era completamente impráctico, aún cuando disfrutaras del sufrimiento de Malfoy también le... compadecías por decirlo de alguna manera, un poco, solo un poco.

No, mentira, lo único que creías es que se lo tenía muy merecido por ser un completo gilipollas, aun cuando aquella marca en su antebrazo izquierdo fuera un símbolo de superioridad al menos según las, poco sabias, palabras de los mayores no deseabas, al menos de momento, lucir una tú, demasiada responsabilidad y aquello no iba contigo.

Terminaste tu cerveza de mantequilla de un trago y subiste el cuello de tu capa, saliste de la taberna, preferías enfrentarte al temporal que estar un minuto más en aquel inmundo lugar, además sería interesante ver en primera fila como el plan de Malfoy fracasaba.


	2. Segundo momento

**Libro: Harry Potter VI **

**Capitulo: ¡Sectumsempra! **

Casi corriste al verlo ahí tumbado en la camilla de la enfermería, tenía un aspecto deplorable, estaba pálido y la venas de sus brazos de marcaban azules contra su pálida piel, intentaste ignorar a Madame Pomfrey que te dirigía una mirada reprobatoria.

Llegaste junto a él y le estrechaste delicadamente la mano sin decir ni una palabra, no hacia falta, evitaste mirar su brazo izquierdo ya que aún estando cubierto sabías lo que encontrarías ahí: la marca, esa marca que le había llevado hasta ese lugar, él no estaba preparado y tú lo sabías, no habías dicho nada, ocultaste tus palabras y temores, le dejaste buscar su propio camino así como debía de ser.

Él no llevaba el anillo, recordabas perfectamente cuando dos años atrás te había humillado públicamente, pero eso ahora no te importaba lo dejaste pasar como habías dejado pasar muchas cosas desde que tenías uso de razón, alguna vez Blaise te había preguntado ¿Cuándo? no pudiste responder, tal vez desde siempre, tal vez era solo una ilusión, ni siquiera entendías que era lo que sentías y aún hoy no estás segura que es lo que sientes.

Draco apretó tu mano como si quisiera darte a entender que estaba ahí, lo miraste y él te observó desde un mundo que te era desconocido, tiempo atrás tú le comprendías pero ahora ya no sabías quién era y eso te aterraba, pero al verle ahí solo viste al compañero, al amigo que tenía miedo.

Se te formó un nudo en la garganta, quisiste correr alejarte de la realidad que te aplastaba, pero no soltaste su mano, te quedaste ahí junto a él hasta que el cansancio le venció y se quedó dormido.

Solo en ese momento te levantaste, te acomodaste el uniforme mientras recuperabas tu entereza, levantaste la cabeza con orgullo y saliste rápidamente de la enfermería, tenías mucho que hacer, personas con las que hablar, tu alma clamaba por venganza y tú, bueno tú no permitirías que Potter se saliera con la suya.


	3. Tercer momento

**Libro: Harry Potter V **

**Capitulo: Empieza la segunda guerra**

**Personaje: Gregory Goyle**

Y estás ahí esperando que él salga de su compartimiento ¿A qué exactamente? no lo sabes obedecer a Malfoy ha sido algo natural para ti desde siempre o al menos desde que tienes uso de memoria, no hay una razón lógica para ello simplemente sabes que debes hacerlo.

Observas a Vincent cuya media sonrisa muestra lo mismo que ha mostrado los últimos dos años: odio, un desdén profundo que pocos saben que significa, sus ojos brillan peligrosamente con una especie de violencia contenida pero también hablan de dudas y de miedo, miedo por no ser como los demás, miedo del rechazo más absoluto.

Pero tú no ves nada de eso él es simplemente tu amigo, aquel que te dirige miradas cómplices cuando nadie los ve, cuyos roces de hombros ocasionales y en apariencia sin intención esconden palabras no dichas y sentimientos no compartidos.

Y de pronto vienen hacia ti rápidas, de muchos colores y antes de que puedas reaccionar impactan en tu cuerpo, casi puedes sentir como se expanden, como la magia entra en tu torrente sanguíneo e invade con rapidez todo tu cuerpo obligándote a cambiar.

¿Qué eres ahora? eso ni tú lo sabes, tu piel es pegajosa, resbaladiza y está cubierta de baba, sientes como alguien toma la solapa de tu túnica y te levanta en el aire para poder colgarte de algo, oyes como reprimen arcadas de asco, pero eso no te importa porque ahí aún completamente humillado y expuesto puedes rozar, sin que nadie note, la mano de Vincent.

* * *

Y es el tercer momento, tomé como referencia cierto fic para realizar estos drabbles, quien sepa cuál se ganará mi admiración (?) no mentira, solo quería recordarles que los comentarios no muerden para cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación, tomatazo.


End file.
